As disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. M320549, a detachable rope puller (I) comprises a moving frame (40) mounted onto a fixed frame (10), and the moving frame (40) is pulled and a control board (44) is provided for controlling a ratchet (30) to rotate in a single direction to drive a rotating shaft (20) to rotate and rewind a strap.
The moving frame (40) is a flap (41) having a tracking hole (42) aligned precisely with the rotating shaft (20), and a lock plate (50) with a socketing hole (52) sheathed on the rotating shaft (20) and pivotally coupled to the rotating shaft (20), wherein the flap (41) is not separated from the pivoting position of the rotating shaft (20). In addition, the lock plate (50) is fixed onto the flap (41) by a rivet (51), and the lock plate (50) is not fixed between an end of the rotating shaft (20) and the flap (41) or the rotating shaft (20), so that the flap (51) can be expanded outwardly towards the axial direction of the rotating shaft (20) (as shown in FIG. 6) and separated from the rotating shaft (20), so that the flap (41) can be separated from rotating shaft (20) through the position of the notch (421) of the flap (41).
Although the flap (41) has the characteristic of being separated from the rotating shaft (20) effectively, the installation of the lock plate (50) onto the moving frame (40) incurs a greater cost and takes a longer manufacturing time than the conventional hand puller structure. If the lock plate (50) is expanded outwardly, bent and deformed, the socketing hole (52) of the lock plate (50) may be separated axially from the rotating shaft (20) easily, so that the flap (41) may be separated from the rotating shaft (20) through the notch (421) of the flap (41) easily when the moving frame (40) is turned. As a result, the winding of the strap may be interrupted frequently, and the efficiency of winding the strap is very low.
Therefore, it is a main subject of the present invention to provide a hand puller capable of maintaining the moving frame (40) to be detachable from the rotating shaft (20) of the fixed frame (10) and overcoming the aforementioned problems caused by the lock plate (50).